Post Vegas Night
by BryannaC
Summary: They thought Vegas Night would end a war, but they were sadly mistaken...sorry summary sucks first story, characters are slightly OOC and might get out of OOC often but im trying. Also the story has a few parts that are rated M but for the most T
1. Prologue

Clare's P.O.V

What happened at Vegas night, was nenver supposed to happen. It was a dance that i felt black mailed into. But I took Fitz's warning to heart when he said if I didnt go with him he'd put Eli in

the hospital. I couldnt risk him getting hurt. We may have only began dating 7 hours ago at school, but 7 hours that we were official and held hands for real for the first time. But Fitz, he

threatened to take it away. So accepting the black mail, i betrayed Eli and Adam and went to Vegas Night with Fitz. Who knew a dance could change me, us so much.


	2. Fearful Searching, and Angry Thoughts

Disclaimer- dont own degrassi or its amazing cast or characters or this scene from Degrassi, just the fill in's where real scenes arnt playing and the characters thoughts. This is just a little peek into the beginning of the story, this pretty much starts right after clare runs off in All falls down part 2 after fitz throws up. Also i still need reveiws or anything but i figured my tiny prologue wasnt really an interest catcher sooo i got this for you to read instead...so enjoy!

Eli's P.O.V 1

What was I thinking when I decided that putting ipecac into Fitz drink? Oh thats right the only way to keep a bully away from you was to keep them scared. So by making him throw up that was supposed to work. but all it did was piss Clare off making me all. "What the Hell am I going to do to make her all blushy and nervous yet brave and snarky again around me again?" I did what I thought was right. By making him puke it was supposed to be a sign to stay away form Clare, Adam and I. But to Clare it was just me adding fuel to the fire of Fitz's and I'd fued. Because she said. "What ever Fitz does to you you deserve it." Then walked away. I thought it was halarious, you know seeing the bully throw up right in front of me. But pissing Clare off wasnt part of the plan. What to do now?

Clares P.O.V 2

Gosh I cant beleive Eli! just when I thoguht the fued was over, Eli has to do something unneccesary continueing the fued even more. Why did I fall for him? Guess it really doesnt matter now because the deed was done, Eli saw Fitz puke and Fitz ran away. Now hopefully Eli was happy and could move on. But that optimistic outlook changed when I went to find Fitz after word, I found him at his locker . Releived he was ok I walked up to him.

"Hey there you are. you ok?" I ask concerned.

"Yup" He answeres blankly not looking at me.

"I should have known Eli would try to pull something off like this. He's always trying to come off as this badass worst part is I fell for him." I explain, sorta apologizing for my boyfriend of not even a full day yet.

"Guess that makes me.." I begin to say

"A regular ass?" Fitz spats, finally looking at me with a weird expression that I cant name.

"I was going to say Naieve" I defend myself. glancing away for a second then looking back. I starred a bit trying to figure out why suddenly he was so cold and distant. I mean yes Eli just made him throw up but I didnt, but I did make the switch that caused im to puke. He reached his hand into his locker a few times then with one last grab he pulled out a 4 inch blade pocket knife and tryed covering it with his band as he stuffed it in his back pocket. My heart stopped when I relized I knew who he'd probobly end up using it on. I was suddenly terrified, throwing on a fakish smile and began figiting.

"Well..I uhh I should probobly get back there " I stutter out. But he just starred at me blankly.

"See you around..ok" I turned as his head went back to his locker, I rounded the corner as I heard his locker close and darted into the dark gym, Eli's saftey was all I cared about right now, I thought as I went past a dancing red head and through crowds of other people. But no Eli nwas in sight at all, seconds later I found Adam at a table playing, I grabbed his arm hastily facing him to look at me. Adam anbd Eli are best friends like crossing your fingers, he was bound to know where he was. He gave me this look of whats the rush or confused at my my attitude.

"Whats up Brusis?" He asked

"Wheres Eli?" I asked fast Adam looked as if me finding Eli meant another lecture, but in a way I had to, to protect him.

"If your going to lecture him again" He began but I cut him off, Because the only lecture Eli was getting form me was a 'Run lets go!'

"Fitz has a knife" I gasped, Adams face went from a defending Eli to a one of disbeleif.

"Do you think he's going to use it?" He asked

" I..I dont, I dont , I dont know. Just tell me where Eli is" I stutter letting out a scared breath.

"He went looking for you" He informs me, my stomach is doing little flips, no one knows where Eli is, which means fitz could find him before me and kill him.

"Tell Simpson" I advise, he nodded.

"Ok" We moth murmer simotaniously backing away an running to find the people we had to. I began running around the halls of the gym and back in the gym, I even asked a boy to look in the bathroom and to add to my fears no Eli. I thanked the boy for his help and ran outside maybe he was in his car or something but when I got out there morty was empty. I ran bakc inside and went up the next level of stairs to story 2. There was some class rooms and then more stairs, but upstairs was vacant, storage really, but Eli wasnt here and I dont think he'd walk home and leave Morty vulnerable. I darted up the stairs and was breathing very heavily from all the running and climbing when I saw a T in the hall,

"Eli! Eli" I yell as I went up the strait path conemplating which way to go. when I got to the break I looked to the left and there he stood, 5'6 in his red blazer head phones in his ears probobly trying to forget tonights events and start fresh. Eli. I let out a releived breath and ran to him. Now that I found him, I just have to tell him and we can leave, and nothing will happen. We can just enjoy the rest of the night together, or what ever, it doesnt really matter to me at this point.

So what you all think? Reveiws? Dont have to, honestly. Any opinion is open. I just hope i did a good job!


	3. Evilness Inside Me

Welcome back my lovely readers.

Contains-blood, pain, tears, angry words and ill leave you to read the rest. ENJOY!

Eli's P.O.V

Dammit Fitz for black mailing Clare, Dammit myself for messing this up with Clare, as she ran away from me to see if her..Date.. Was ok. The feeling I had, sucked knowing one of two jobs were completed. Scaring Fitz, that was supposed to be my only job tonight thats why I came. Well 1 or 2 reasons. The other reason was to make sure Fitz didnt try to pull anything funny or intimate or wrong with Clare. But since Clare got all sidey with Fitz after the ipecac deed, my second job was to make sure Clare still wanted me like I wanted her. and then theres now, me standing at a poker table trying to win chips for a plasma screen TV. When I won 75 chips I figured that was enough poker for me, Though as soon as I stopped Clare and her neandrothal of a date returned to my thought, just then though Adam turned around and gave me a half smile.

"Sup dude?" He greeted me happily, I tryed to smile but it felt like my cheek muscles were permanetly pulled down at the corners. Adam noticed.

"You ok?" He asked his brows crinkling.

"Does it matter Adam. Clare is here with a menace and not even 10 minutes ago I pissed her off. Again." I muttered looking away.

"Wow Eli. you fall for little miss Edwards and you get all depressed or something when you upset her." He joked, I scowled at him, he turned his head and put him arm up to his mouth.

"Cough..Sap..Cough"He looked at me then thinking I didnt hear a thing, I punched his shoulder and he grabbed his with his other hand, looking like it hurt, with the expression of 'what was tha for?' I scowled deeper unable to pick mysrelf out of the dumps.

"Eli c'mon, open your eyes! She's changing you!" He exclaimed, I rolled my eyes giving him a small smirk, and even laughed a tiny bit.

"Eli look at your self! Mr. Elijah Munro Goldsworthy is wearing red! and when you found me at the dot after Fitz kicked you low blow. you worse tan! When you bailed on guys night tan with a red scarf. Dude for crying she's making you human. With emotions!" He exclaimed rambling to me, I laughed then, Adam was getitng worked up on how clare influenced me. He joined in to when he relized his moment brought me out of gloom. But the happiness was short lived, because as I laughed Clare and our memories just walked into my mind and brought me back to the gloom. Thats when I knew the only way I was going to get back into my good mood was to find Clare and apologize. and shut the stupid memorys up. because why have memorys when I can have the real thing? I glanced at Adam as we finished playing a poker game.

" Hey, im gonna go find Clare. Okay?' I asked

"Ya go ahead dude." He murmered focusing on the black jack game he began to play.

"And if I dont come back before the dance is over, win that TV" I demand. He looks at me for a second as I hand him my 162 chips, He smiled at me widly.

"Thanks dude! Now go find Clare and leave me to win that TV!" He exclaims.

"No prob Machismo" I reply walking away. It felt good to finally make someone smile. Bit I was still disheveled about Clare, I knew she was probobly with that ass and I didnt want to look at that. After looking a little bit for her, I gave up and went to the top floor, where only storage,and boxes are. No one would think of looking for me up here. I pulled my ipod out sticking my small white plugs in my ears playing "Hotblack by Oceanship" it was soft and it let me think so I turned it up half way to 100, but Oceanship couldnt even get my mind off of Clare. And Oceanship is my favorite artist. So I cranked it up all the way and tried to focus on the lyrics as best I could. I walked slowly before leaning up against some forgotten lockers angry and upset with myself and how tonight played out. As I stood there I saw movement to my left, but ignored it my minds probobly just playing tricks on me like always, ever since moms accident, my mind and life have been even more strained along with the death of Julia. But I knew it wasnt my mind playing tricks, because I didnt even notice Clare run up to me till she ripped the head phones out of my ears.

Clare's P.O.V

"Come with me Fitz has a knife!" I command scared out of my mind. He just stares at me, like he doesnt care at all.

"This is where we run lets go!" I exclaim in the same tone only alot more hysteric. I grab his arm lightly but he pulls it back keeping his hands on the locker behind him.

"Im not gonna let that jerk scare me" He mutter's his face, seemed disgusted, uncarring and hopeless in a way all at the same time.

"Eli he has a knife!" I shreik, my voice beginning to quiver.

"Aww dont you two look cute!' Fitz taunted as he appeared from the break in the hall holding the knife. A light next to him made the blade sparkle, making it look even deadlier. Eli and I looked at fitz not even attempting to try and get away before something I had a gut feeling would happen, happened. I stood a few inches in front of Eli, hoping and praying mentally me being here would stop Fitz before things got out of hand. but then Fitz took one step forward.

Eli's P.O.V

"You should go" She choked out as Fitz took another step and then started walking slowly towards us. She stood a couple inches in front of me, it made me smile inside knowing she thought her being here would stop Fitz. But I kicked myself mentaly for that small feeling. She was so afraid, not knowing wether the knife would be used, and if it was on who even though I knew we both had a good idea who it would be used on. Me. We just stood there letting Fitz walk toward us holding that knife, and all I could think was how cruel and heartless I was. I vowed after Julia my changes in personality, clothing, and outlook on life to never love again, but when I fell for Clare, I prayed to the god I stopped beleiving in last year to let Clare and I last. To not have to repeat what Julias death did to me. or for Clare if it ever had to happen to expirience the pain and loss I did with Julia. But yet here we stand being stalked for death by a person I started a war with. And clare would be here to have to go through a possible death, a major injury or just the fact that either one of us could have died. I brought danger to everyone I love! First Julia and now Clare.

"Please Fitz dont do this." She begged for both of us. I wanted to shut the world out, and take Clare in my arms like this morning and kiss her. Make her feel like she just helped me pass another french exam. but knowing the world would still move, and Fitz would still be here comming at us. probobly not a good idea.

"Shut up bitch!" He exclaimed his voice rising holding the knife free hand up to her, I wanted to punch him for calling Clare a bitch. she didnt deserve it for only trying to protect us. Clare jumped back shocked at what she'd just been called now we were in line. By now Fitz is only 5 steps away from me and Clare. I put my hand on Clares arm, as we both looked at eachother for a breif moment, like it would be the last time, Clares eyes were welling up, because I saw her eyes begin to shimmer. I hated to push her away when I just got her back it seemed, but I just wanted her out of Fitz's way, and his knife.

"Get away from me" I murmered pushing her gently away from me she stepped back her right looked like it was trying to hold on to me, but i pushed her away or she lost grip to me or something, then she gripped her left arm instead. She was bent over a bit it burned a little. If I felt disgusted before, now it was doubled, as she colided with the lockers on the other side of the vacant hall. I looked back at Fitz, preparing to beg and plead for my life.

"Look. Im sorry about before about everything you win" I apologize this time this one is full of meaning unlike the last one.

"I've heard that before" He spats pushing me back with his knife free hand. I step back and in my prephriral vision I see a seriously verge of tears Clare step forward a step.

"This time im serious" I beg flashing my eyes down for a second then back up. I didnt want to look at Fitz face because I knew he could be the death of me. but I wanted to see if he was joking anywhere or if this was 100% serious. In his dark brown eyes held 100% percent seriousness and from the on I was absolutly sure this night wouldnt end well for me.

"so am I" He seethes proving my point a little more. as he pushed me back again, I stepped back after the push so he would stop but he ust mimicked my step so we were again the same distance from eachother.

"You've had this comming for a while." He informs me, Im scared into silence, I couldnt form words. All I could see was my life and Clare. My life hanging on a string and Clares already struggling life get even more damaged as each second dragged on.

"Whats wrong Emo Boy, out of smart ass comments?" He asks pushing me once more into a corner, I was shaking slightly.

"Fitz dont do this" I finally say managing full words. He leans in his face so close to mine I can still smell some vomit on his breath, while his hot breath it my sweating, shaking face.

"Someones got to shut you up" He growls. Then as almost quick as it began, my pants were dripping wet and then searing pain enveloped my torso.

"No!" Both Clare and I shreiked almost simotaniously. After Fitz thrust the knife deep into my abdomen. I was over came by pain and he only made it worse when he decided pushing down or trying to shove it in more or pull up on it, or cut my skin was funny and decided to do that for a few seconds. For what seemed like hours to me in this pain had only been mere seconds. I knew as well as Fitz did Clare would never leave me, so when Fitz let go of the knife leaving the it inside me in the process in his haste to get away and decided to run he wasnt worried Clare would go after him. My body slid down the locker onto the floor that already had blood on it, as soon as Clare felt sure Fitz was gone she rushed to my side. Her face was streaked in small rivers of tears, Her eyes were swollen red and puffy, But I ignored it when I finally could feel my stomach. The shreds of skin from when fitz decided to torture me internally causing quite the tearing externally, and the hot red blood gushing from the now ravage wound.

What did you think? Please reveiw below, so i can decide wether I continue or not and so i dont feel my creation is pointless. I enjoyed writing this it took half my summer vacation to the very moment to write this and im still writing it, 111 pages so far. Sooo i hope you want me to come back and continue. Thank you my readers.


	4. We'll Never Be The Same

Welcome back my lovely readers.

Disclaimer- I dont own Degrassi or it's cast or its characters,but i sure wish i owned Munro and Aislinn, Jordy Maybe James(Fitz)

Contains- much pain, much weirdness, a few tear jerking moments. Love and heartbreak, fear. And ill leave you to read the rest.

Clare's P.O,V

I watched helplessly as Eli was stalked for death, And I just stood there letting it happened. But I hoped if even for a second Fitz wasnt a cruel monster. I hoped that he was just going to scare us, jab the knife into the wall or something then walk away. but as soon as he said 'Someone's got to shut you up' I knew immidiatly this wasnt going to end well, but what broke through my thoughts was Eli's yell "No!' and with a sudden pang of terror, pain and fear I screamed 'No!" to. I saw Fitz mess with the knife a little and I hoped for a second it was in the wall, but when Fitz let go of the handle and ran, My worst fears had happend. Eli had been stabbed. I looked at Eli for a few moments before he looked up to his eyes holding mine. And in his eyes held down right terrified fear and pain. His legs were shaking and his pants were wet. I watched him frozen in place as his legs gave out and he slid down the locker, a small smear from his blood was left behind as he sat. When he was down my legs unfroze and I ran to his side kneeling next to him, trying to avoid the pool of blood that was just begining to form. My tears streamed like rivers, as I gently placed a hand on his stomach, the dampness of Eli's red blazer was sickening, knowing this was my boyfriend. That he was just fine 45 minutes ago and now he had a 4 inch blade inside him. I pressed gently to test his reaction. He flinched, so I pulled back, but he grabbed it weakly and set his bloody hand on mine leaving a bloody handprint behind.

"Clare" He managed, his voice was so weak, it was painful, more tears streamed down. He raised his righthand wiping the blood off and rested it on my cheeks wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"I want and need you to know I love you" He whisperd, gasping sharply clutching his stomach. I shook my head feircly.

"Dont you dare say goodbye Eli.! your not going to die"

I cryed to him. His head bobbed again and one eye tried to roll back into his head, and I relized suddenly that the blood puddle had gotten almost double its size, and he was close to either passing out or dieing, I didnt want either. So I jumped to his pants, searching desperatly for his phone, as my other hand was still resting lightly on Eli's stomach with him holding it yet. After a few second past I finally found it in his left butt pocket. And despite the incredible pain im sure he was in, he smiled at me. not his usual famous smirk. but a real true smile.

Eli's P.O.V

It's weird. I knew he stabbed me, I felt the pain, I felt the slow trickle of blood ooz from my stomach, but it was like my brain couldnt process it. Like even though I could feel the blood gush out, and my life and energy drain a little, at a time, could feel the blade slicing me up inside. Little lacerations that only added to my pain. My brain couldnt understand or capture the fact I had been stabbed. And Clare she was trying, to be strong and help me. I could see even while my eyes started drooping and my conciousness was hardly hanging, how scared she was. She was trying to apply pressure around the knife, both of us afraid to take it out and face what ever conciquence it led to. I felt dead, like with each drop of blood my life and energy was going with it. I had no energy to move, but I had to to keep her calm, but before I could muster up the energy to move my eyes began to roll back into my head, and my lids began to droop. I took a deep breath, and squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them a little bit, I could see so that was a plus. I took a deep breath again.

"Clare" I whispered using alot of the remaining energy to make it actually audible. She looked at me, her eyes red. I tried to lift my arm but it was hard, ive only just been stabbed and already im having a hard time doing a simple gesture. Because this drained me, if I had any energy it was basically gone. I was shocked, I was scared. My blood was draining showing no signs of stopping... I gave myself a second to will it out of me, and lifted a bloody hand off my stomach wiping it off on the sleeve of my red blazer, then raised it to her face resting it on her cheeks, wiping her tears away. I hated knowing I was saying goodbye to her, I hated knowing I was going to end up dieing and she would end up like me, a mess after the death of the significant other. I felt so much greif that this was happening that my forgotten tear ducts threw tears over my barriers.

"I want and need you to know I love you" I whispered, starring into her blue oceans. and when I finished the sentence my hand dropped. She shook her head feircly like she was in denial or something.

"Dont you dare say goodbye Eli, your not going to die!" She assured me. But with the way I felt right now I could hardly beleive her. My conciousness was slipping, my breathing was getting more and more shallow, the pain only got increasingly worse. And she noticed how close I was, because she started patting my pockets, I wondered what she was doing when I remembered my phone always with me, and she was looking for it. When she found it she blushed a little bit, and even though my limbs were dead, my head was spinning, and I smiled at her. Not a smirk a real full out smile. Because everytime I smiled which wasnt very often, she blushed deeper then any other blush. It was almost a deep rosy red. A red I loved. A red id go through hell and back for, every now and again. We seemed to be pressing lightly with eachother. But whe she found my phone she didnt pull it out, she didnt pull her hand back awkwardly. She just let her hand stay there.

"You like that?" I asked quietly trying to pull both our minds away from what was happening, she blushed a little deeper, which I instantly knew instantly was a yes. When she relized I knew her guilty pleasure she pulled it out wiping the dots of blood off my black cell phone. I watched as she took my hand and dialed a number, she put it up to her ear and who ever she called must have picked up.

Clare's P.O.V

When I found Eli's phone it struck me, not like a pull it out and hurry up type thing. Like it was awkward but it was ... It was like sparks shot up my arm, like touching his butt was turning me on. I Clare Edwards is being aroused. I felt excited at it, the last time I had this feeling was last year with Declan. And he wasnt mine, we werent dating but Eli and I were, it had a whole new level of arousal. And Eli loved me, so it made it a whole lot better, because I loved him to. I held Elis phone as he held my other hand, and I quickly dialed 911. The first ring didnt even start yet and they picked up.

"911 whats your emergency?" The operator asked, I looked at Eli, he had a face of pain, but he has really the whole time, but it still killed me a little knowing he was in pain. But he wouldnt say he was in pain alloud. I squeezed his hand.

"911 my boyfriend has been stabbed at Degrassi Community School. He's lost alot of blood please come quick!" I begged them. Eli's face didnt change just more peaceful, his breath a little more even, the look of pain left his features. And with a sudden pang of relization I relized he'd passed out. I didnt care that the operator was still talking when I dropped Eli's phone, all I cared about was waking Eli up before the sleep and unconciousness became permenant. He began to slump over so I put an arm around him making my white with black polka dot dress a bloody red mess. I began speaking urgently and patting his cheeks, after 5 life and death deciding minutes Eli made a noise, and once again the shallow breathing returned, even his eyes fluttered. Releived a bit, I smiled. I picked up Eli's phone to see if the operator was there but when I checked it showed they or I had hung up. Now I only pray they come.

Eli's P.O.V

You know, before getitng stabbed id sometimes watch shows where people got hurt but never called 911, and when questioned why. they usually always answered it slipped there minds or they forgot. and I see why now, your so caught up in are you going to die? what about your loved ones, why is this happening, the greif the fear, that it really does slip your mind. But at least Clare was still able to think strait and call 911, I started to lean to far to one side so I shifted not even thinking about it, even though I knew it was there. The knife moved sending me into a shockwave of pain, my face tensed and crinkled as I took in asharp beath. Clare looked at me seeing my face and so it wouldnt scare her I tried to compose it, but when I did my conciousness had given up, sending me into the dark waters of letting god choose wether I wake or join him. It was dark for what seemed like days. I couldnt see nothing, hear nothing, and I only felt a small burning but that soon to subsided, and then POOF! I was in a white room, The room was right, like almost blinding. I was sitting like I was against the locker, I took a deep breath testing it, nothing, so I pressed hard on it, nothing. Feeling confident I stood still nothing. This was great. but one problem, there was no Clare. I was alone. And that worried me.

"Blue eyes! Edwards! Judis! Clare!" I called every name i had ever come up with for her

"Clare!" I called again getting even more worried. Suddenly there was a breeze

"Who are they?" A familiar voice asked, my heart stopped. That was a voice i'd know anywhere besides Clare. It was Julia, I whipped around.

"Julia?" I wispered, thinking my ears were playing games on me.

"In the ghostly flesh, now answer my question, who are they, besides Clare. I like her. Im glad you found her she's good for you."She complimented. Thats when I saw her exatly the way she was when I last saw her. Light brown hair, pin strait like a needle. Her long thin frame, all legs, and then her dark brown hazel eyes. The only thing that wasnt the same was she wasnt wearing the same clothes like she was the last time I saw her now she worse her home-comming dress. It was a long blue dress with small green hearts,flowers and stars on it. Even her hair was pulled back into the half up half down style she did for it.

"Why the dress to meet the possibly dead ex-boyfriend?" I asked trying to avoid her question. Her brows furrowed and she smirked,

"Because when you werent so gothicly weird, and didnt wear eye-liner, you loved this dress Elijah, and now before I attack you in a tickle fit id answer the question." She taunted. I smirked back

"Good ole Jules. Well umm Clares sorta my new girlfriend. And all the other names are her nicknames." I explained. The left side of her lips twitched upward a bit.

"I know I just wanted to hear it from you." she murmered quietly. She walked closer to me till we were only a foot away from eachother.

"Oh Elijah how it's been a long 13 monthes not talking to you. Still the same sort of. I was going to make you explain why you did all those things to the Fitz character but seeing ive seen everything since ive died, theres really no point and even though ive seen everything you, Clare and Adam have done I want to know first hand how you feel about Clare." She demands polity. My heart swelled a bit, I wanted to be with Clare, I wanted to have Julia meet Clare and we do this together not me throwing every secret sappy thought of Clare away. while god decides my fate. She noticed my hesitancy and smiled a bit. sitting down she looked up at me, so I followed her down.

"Elijah, Clares fine, you will wake up in a few minutes, I just want to know how you feel about her. I may not be alive to watch over you in ways. but I want make sure your happy and not doing it to fill your void of guilt. Oh and you must tell me the reason behind the change in personality, clothes, car...Even though ive seen that to. I want to know everything!" She demands I smirk at her and tried to remember everything, but it was sorta hard, seeing after Julia died I tried to forget because all it made me do was cry and im not a person to cry, never was up untill Julia died. I even tried cutting, and drinking, and drugs. I even cut once in a while yet. My heart burned, burned to the core of my existance, trying to hold back the flood of remorse and guilt ive never really let go. She hugged me quick then took my hands. It gave me the confidence to speak,

"ummm...Well julia, after you died i couldnt breath couldnt think, all i felt was the pain. The guilt knowing our last concersation was a fight. My skys went from blue to black, i began to fade, i went from the popular crowd to the person know one wants to be around because all i did was mope. so i decided that as long as i was fading and i wasnt worth a life seeing i caused you to die, why not just change myself. So i got rid of all the colorful stuff bought all black, bought eye-liner. Bought a skull ring and a jade ring. I just didnt care, i was hoping if i changed how I looked my life would change and the pain woud dissappear. But it didnt. Nothing seemd right any more Julia. I felt down right guilt ridden, I couldnt eat because it came right back up, I pulled my shades shut, painted my walls red and black, and just hid... The night I saw you die. The sickening crunch of your bones. It haunted me. It killed me that as soon as I felt your pulse stop I made plans to go inside and overdose on my moms pills. And follow you right after. And I did, as soon as that car pulled away with your body, I went to my moms room grabbed her whiskey and vodka, went to her bathroom and grabbed her pills locked myself up in my room and took each and every pill. All 36 of them." I stopped cold in my words, remembering waking up in the hospital my stomach hurt and my dad sat next to me. He was holdng my wrists his eyes were puffy and red. Thinking of how much pain id caused them it brought tears to my eyes now.

"Soo if you saw everything did you see me slit my wrists...all the blood, my stomach get pumped?" I asked quietly. She nodded."Yes, Elijah, you know how much that hurt seeing you try to kill yourself, watch your blood drain from your wrists.

"Im sorry i worried you. I just didnt want to feel nothing. Because feeling meant pain and guilt." I sighed and she leaned over hugging me.

"Dont worry Elijah, its the past and even though you cut now and again it isnt as bad. But now you must tell me about why you own a hearse?" she urged amused. I shrugged.

"Your body was in it. I negotiated for days to get it, spent almost my entire life savings to get it. Even though it hurt to remember, I couldnt forget." I mumbled suddering. Suddenly she let out a peal of high pitched laughter.

"I know Elijah, i just wanted to hear it, but really I never understood why you wanted it. I may have seen everything to bad it didnt include mind reading." she whispered more to herself the me closer to the end.

"Still the same ole Julia" I murmered to myself, suddenly she looked at me.

"Elijah! Can we talk about Clare! pretty please!" She begged

"You only have 3 more minutes with me." She continued. I nodded really smiling

"Clare..Well I absolutly love her, Julia. She took my faded broken life and mended it, stitched it up, and made it almsot real again, she somehow made me live again and not feel as guilty. Even though the guilt still eats me, she masks it. She's my fire while im her ice. The expression 'my blue skys turned black' Comes to mind well in that instance she makes my black skys blue, just like her eyes. When I do have an urge to cut or what ever all I do is look at her and it vanishes. When im numb she brings my feeling back. But I dont just love her for mending me. I love her because she's beautiful, smart, cunning, sarcastic, charming. When we kiss sparks fly. I feel like if we kiss we could make electricity. Our lips move as one, in sync. I love her so much. about as much or even more then you. If I dont dream about you at night I dream about her and lately it's been more of her. She's just so magnificent, so wonderful. And im very sorry if that upsets you. It not what I planned, I wasnt supposed to fall in love ever again. Ever. Because I fear if I do she'll end up like you. Dead, and I dont think I can bear another death. But when I first saw her, I couldnt get enough of her. She's perfect..." When I ended I was tingling, in pleasure at how much I loved and felt for Clare. My lips quivered my spine tingled, Julia saw it and smiled.

"Elijah how could I be mad at you or Clare when I know that she makes you happy, not guilty, loved. And U dont care if you love her more then me. I think you may love her more then me, but its invitable, when you go so long without seeing someone feelings fade. If she makes you shiver like that I cant be mad, or upset" she blubbered hiding her face but  
I saw the tears before she could completly.

"Julie whats wrong?" I asked squeezing her soft small hands in my large rough ones. She smiled and shook her head raising our hands to wipe her tears away. She smiled a bit.

"Nothing's wrong Elijah honey, Im just so releived and happy that your finally happy, I mean ive seen everything thats happened from the second I died till now. And im just so releived and over joyed your finally moving on and letting down your barriers a bit to let Clare in. Its just so nice to hear it from you that even though you still feel guilty which you shouldnt because I dont hold you responsible but i forgive you any way. But your happy." She sniffled, I smiled at her, and she only smiled wider, Clares not the only one who hardly ever got my smiles, but Julia seemed to pick them out more because Julia liked my smiles over my smirks where Clare likes my smirks over smiles.

"You know, Julia, your still the only one besides my mom who's allowed to call me Elijah" I mused, that sent us into rounds of laughter, the her face fell.

"You wake in 1 minute." She murmered. I leaned in not thinking and kissed her forever naturally smooth cherry red lips. She kissed back, and it went deeper, I traced my toungue on her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, and then our tounges fought for dominece like always. When we stopped we were both gasping for breath. She looked happy. And im sure I did to.

"35 seconds" She murmered quietly. I sighed I didnt want to leave even though I wanted to get back to Clare, I wanted to be with Julia a little longer. I just got her back.

"I'll always love you Elijah, forever and ever and ill always be watching out for you, Clare, and Adam. And ill be waiting at heavens gate when you arrive here." She assured me, I smiled weakly.

"You'll always have half of my heart Julia, because even with Clare ill love you forever to." I replied.

"15" She whispered her voice shaking, I knew with only 15 seconds i needed to do this quick.

"Jules, If Adam,Clare or I ever come here waiting for the decision, will you please come for them. I dont trust them with anyone else. And If Clare ever...dies...or even Adam. Please watch over them, untill I or we can join them. I just want us to be friends forever. You know?" I begged making sure our fates were covered by the one other person besides Adam, Clare and my parents I could trust. She was nodding before i was even finished.

"Elijah Munro Goldsworthy, you have my word Clare, Adam and you will be protected by me. And if any of you do join me I will watch them them the other to can come to. And then when the day comes, maybe the 4 of us could spend eternity together, Maybe I could even be with Adam." She jokes at the end but completly serious. I smile and lean in again as she murmeres 5 seconds. I kiss her as our last moments end. And before I fade away we echange final words.

"Good bye Eli, Good by my only love, Elijah." Her faint voice screams to me.

"Good by my first true love Julia! My perfect in every way Jules. Till death shall we meet again!" I scream back our hands seperate and our lips are removed as reality pulls me back into it. I felt the pain again, I felt dead, but I knew I was alive. I only knew because someone or something was hitting my cheeks, my initial thought was Fitz, that he'd comd back for me to torture me even more. But the urgent voice I heard didnt match.

"Eli! Eli! Please Eli! Elijah Goldsworthy please wake up! I cant lose you! Please!" The beautiful voice begged, my dieing brain tried to find a face to the voice that I liked so much, seconds later my brain made a connection and I relized it was Clare! She brabbed my face twisting it to face hers I think and I was right when her lips crushed mine, throwing passion, lust, love, terror, craving and need into my body, and I knew with each emotion and word I had to pull through. For her. I tried forcing my eyes open hoping I had a 'reserved for times like this' tank in me some where. I must have because my eyes opened, my vision was blurry but they were open. I grunted once because the light was bright and the light wasnt bright at all Clare was just fine. My mouth opend and tried to make words, agianst her lips, I failed epically but I could at least speak..Somewhat. A second later after focusing on Clares face my vision cleared, and what I saw was a wide smiled Clare. She pulled back and I couldnt help but stare at the bloody mess on the front of her dress, there was so much blood on it it was hard to see the black polka dots that used to be there. I smiled at her, still thinking about Julia, and shifted so I could sit up a little straiter, but when I did as my hands were still on my stomach it smacked the handle of the knife harder then last time so hard that I accidently pushed it deeper into me, making blood rush out again, I screamed out in absolute sheer pain unable to hold it back. I breathed through my teeth, mentally preparing myself for my next decision. This was going to hurt like hell, bit I wanted it out, and it needed it to happen.

Ok I forgot to mention in my last post did anyone see Umbrella part 1. Did anyone want to laugh at how weirdly funny The Bullfrog and Cici were? And was anyone kinda mad but understandble with Eli at the end? I agree she has beleifs and shes probobly only doing it so she'll feel wanted..or i dont know. But didnt all of us want Eli to do it? you know invite her in and sleep in his 'Double bed' Please reveiw. let me know what your thinking, and im always open to long fan girly discussions about Eli and Clare or any character really (really just ECLARE though.) Sooo untill next time my readers!


	5. Dont Die Yet There Almost Here!

I own a cat, a bunch of a fish and almost 1 or 2 dogs. But sadly no Degrassi, Munro Chambers or Eli and Clare.

Welcome back my lovely readers. Sorry it's been so long, school is just been...busy..exams, and studying, And plus i've been texting this guy i really like all the time. and baby sitting. which leaves me no time to type. but here i am! not dead. healthy! ENJOY! Please?

Contains- Loud screams, anger, more pain, releif, an episode, a tag along, much fearful thoughts. And ill leave you to read the rest!

Clare's P.O.V

He moved, he blinked, I saw his beautiful green eyes again. i wathed as he tried to shifdt. I looked away and when i looked back his eyes widened his face twisted and what came out was a ear peircing, blood curdling pain filled scream. i held his hands crying again, he clenched his jaw breathing fast short shallow gasps. He squeezed his eyes shut, and when they opened he looked at me. like what he wanted next he knew it wasnt going to be good, or something he knew we were both cautious to do.

"Clare" I heard his silk voice manage, i watched as he looked tried to make words.

"take the knife out" He demanded, i starred at him dazed and confused. understanding why when he looked at me he seemed so cautious. I didnt understand why thoug. Why now? like did i really just hear him right? Careful to avoid the knife he reached over to grab my other hand and took my other one and placed them on the handle of the knife gently, i tried pulling back but he tightened his grip on my hands.

"Clare, relax, ill do it, i just dont want to do it alone." He admits to me, he closed his eyes and witnessed his every muscle tense as his body prepared for what had it comming to him.

"1.." He counted trying to relax now.

"2.." He continued taking a deep breath.

"3.." He sounded strained, and right before he jerked it out i crushed my lips to his, 2 seconds in he ripped the knife from his stomach, following another tear jerking pain seething scream. after 5 seconds of the scream he tried to stop letting out painful moans and grunts. I pulled back starring at him looking down at the dripping in blood stained blade of the knife. He let go of it to hold onto his stomach, i clutched it angry, angry at fitz. This was his fault. I shook feircly watching drop after drop drip off of the tip, which only fueled my fire, angrier then 3 seconds before i threw it as hard as i could, it clattered down the hall and finally rested in front of the vacant staff bathroom door. Eli starred at me as i looked back must have stunned him with my force. I blushed. And he smirked.

" Ill never get used to your blush" He murmered to me. I half smiled at him.

" Eli, im so sorry he lied to me, black mailed me, im so sorry i went with him, im sorry i got you inot this mess. I love you Elijah what ever your middle name is Goldsworthy." I confessed to him, his smirk flashed again across his face, his features thoughtful.

" Clare he did it to get to me, it wasnt your fault your forgiven anyways i imderstamd why you did what you did, and you didnt i did clare I put ipecac into his drink, i got him arrested. and clare as for loving me i love you to youve had my heart since i ran over your glasses and handed them back to you. I love you so muych clare and if it wasnt for julia telling me she adored you i might have given yp. My mom she cheated on my dad got into a car accident and now works long hours, but when she's home she's over protective, kinda crazy but she only does it so she doesnt have to see my dad depressed that the women he loves cheated on him, and my dad he works long hours to but we talk constantly, and he's still trying desperatly to forgive my mom, and take care of her. He loves her,as she loves him. There kinda messed up, but i love them both. besides you and adam my dads all i have left to trust," He explained to me. then he smirked.

"But i didnt know my middle name is 'what ever you middle name is' Last time i checked it was Munro." He muses his smirk flashing across his face again i smirk back.

"Well then I love you Elijah MUNRO Goldsworthy" I declared. He took my hands and squeezed them.

"Clare im getting really tired, wake me up when the ambulance gets here" He mumbled his words slurring together. His head bobs a bit as it rets on my shoulder as he began to drift.

Clare's P.O.V

"Eli no! stay awake I hear sirens!" I screamed, holding onto him, shaking him slightly trying to keep him awake. I felt his stomach out of mere wonder wether he was still bleeding, and when I felt his blazer I was suprised to relize that the bleeding had pretty much stopped, but the puddle of his blood had grown, it had a good 2 inches around us, not including between us. It was sickening to see it, and even more so when i could faintly smell it, a raw disgusting smell of rust and salt.

'How was Eli even alive yet?' I thought to myself as I looked around wondering what was taking the ambulance so long, were these moments of waiting always this terrorizingly scary? Were they always this pain filled? And in the minutes you waited did you always feel so...So helpless? I saw Eli's head go limp, and I knew he was basically out, so I shook harder. Yelling his name quietly. But nothing happened, his breathing became quieter and more even, his face rested to peaceful, it comforted me in a sick way. Like

'Ya your boyfriends been stabbed, we pulled the knife out, and he bled alot, we called an ambulance but they havnt came yet, and it's been like a good 14 minutes. He's passed out he looks ok, but be careful, this could be him dieing, like hurry up or he might die.'

Kind of thing. I stopped shaking for a second, when my arms felt numb from it, and waited to hear the buzz of Degrassi students talking, lauging, kissing, dancing down stairs completly oblivious to what has happened. But there was nothing, it was silent. Like you could hear a pin drop that's how quiet it was, but there was a loud murmering, maybe some yelling they sounded urgent and quick. Then the loud tread of multiple shoes running up the stairs. Hopefully the paramedics, and maybe Simpson. This excited me, Eli's rescue was so close. I began to shake him a again and gently slap his cheeks.

"Hello! Anyone! Please hurry! WE're on the top floor! Please help my boyfriends been stabbed!" I called out in a shaky voice. The foot steps stopped then began to get closer and louder as i heard the pound of feet on the metal stairs. Then as i was about to give up hope that they went the wrong way i heard them hit the final flight of stairs and seconds later 4 paramedics and simpson were running towards us. Simpson stopped dead in his tracks as he took in Eli and I for the first time since eli tried to pawn off the Stink bomb incident off on fitz and just starred his hands covering his mouth. He backed up a little like he couldnt look at it but then walkd towards us. All the while the immune paramedics burst into action, onje pulled to me to the side for examination, signs of shock or something in that order, whjile the other 3 went into Eli like a turkey dinner. Cutting off his clothes putting a breathing mask on, an IV bag. wiping the blood away, i even saw them pull the skin flaps of the stabbing wound away to see inside of him. and put a light or something in him. As they worked over him, i heard them talking about how much blood he lost how he's lucky to be alive yet, how he should be dead. That losing this much blood is a garanteed death.

'How could it kill him? Did he die in my arms? He couldnt be dead.' I thought fear budding in my body

'No i told him he'd make it' I debated myself fear rising quicker

"Excuse me"

'We just told eachother we love eachother he cant be gone' I agreed with myself, as fear began to boil

"Miss?"

'I'll die without him, Adam will be lost without him' I screamed to myself as fear reached it's boiling point and spilled over.

"Excuse me? Miss?" I finally heard an unfamiliar voice ring close to me. I shook my head looking around till i saw a paramedic kneeling in front of me. I looked at him dazed.

"Well welcome back little lost in space. Now hun do you feel dizzy? sick? tired?" He asked me. I shook my head, the adrenealine, the dazedness, the raging boiled over fear. Eli being dead. Thats all i felt, all i thought. I glanced at the paramedics to my right working over my unconcious or dead Eli.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" He asked trying to distract me. I shook my head again. He sighed. I shook my head again as the mere thought of Eli dead mde laps in my mind. He sighed.

" Ok, then can you tell me a few things?" He asked. I nodded. What other choice did i have?

"What are your names, ages and grades?" He asked me softly as he glowed a bright light into my eyes. He shut it off after checing them both.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, age 17 a junior. Clare Edwards, age 16 a sophmore" I murmer quietly. He nods taking note of my pulse. He watches his clock for half a minute then lets go of my wrist.

"Clare, how long has Elijah been stabbed. And was the ojbject left in or pulled out?" He asked glancing at me. I squirmed under his gaze and questions. It didnt feel right to me for some odd reason.

"Eli has been stabbed for almost 30 minutes give or take some time. It was left in and he pulled it out maybe 5, 6 minutes ago. and maybe 2 minutes ago he passed out. The object was obviously a knife and it's at the under end of the hall, after i threw it...Do you have any idea how painful it is to watch your loved one be stabbed a mere few feet from your own body, pass out, wake up, scream, blood curdling screams at every shift, because the damn knife kept sclicing him up. then after another black out he wakes up shifts AGAIN! and then begs ME to pull it out. After we pull it out together do you know how terrible and sick it is to see your loved ones blood drop after drop of blood peal off of the edge? First and. like a front row seat?" I asked him boldly. He shook his head.

"No, i havnt." He murmered.

"Clare im sorry for the trauma you have been through, and me and my men are going to try our hardest to make sure Elijah doesnt die. Paramedics promise" He promised me. I didnt move.

"WEll if you feel sick or anything i'll be over there, but i think your principal needs to talk to you." He breathed lowly, collecting his things.

'Ok" Was all i could say as he jogged to Eli's side to help. As he left Principal simpson took his place.

"Clare what happened?" He demanded suprised and shocked. My heart clenched.

"What's it look like" I grunted sourly as tears threatened to fall.

"Clare i know..I know it hurts. but can you please tell me who did this?" He asked in the same voice.

"M..Mark...Fit..Fitzgerald" I stammered as the hot salty burning tears flowed freeely down my cheeks. Simpson wrapped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed comfortingly.

"Im sorry Clare. Im sorry i couldnt change the outcome of tonight. But i hope for forgivness, that Eli and you may take time off of school. as long as you do the work while your gone or when you get back, only come back if you think your ready" He told me. 100% seriousness in his tone. This suprised me but i wasnt going to pass up the offere to be out of school.

"Thank you . But I need Adam Torres to be released to. Fitz is after Adam as well as he was Eli and I" I told him in a dead monotone.

"I think that can be arranged." He assured me.

"Thank you" Was all i murmered. He squeezed my shoulders breifly and then left, his phone up to his ear as he talked fast into it. As I watched Simpson bound down the stairs, I relized that this is some what easy for him. Yes if Eli does...Die. It wont break him, it wont shatter his heart, it wont crumble any strength he had. It would upset him for sure, and he might lose sleep on the fact that Eli...Died. But he would die, he would lose the one person who meant the most. but I would. I tried to stand, but in the midst of my thoughts and termoil, My knee's buckles throwing me back into the lockers where i was sitting as I slid down them as Eli did when the stabbing first happened. The paramedics looked back at me worried, to see if i was ok. Taking in my expression the paramedic that examined me stood and kneeled in front of me.

"Miss Edwards Elijah is concious but barley and we beleive he'll be ok. It looks to only be a stab wound with major blood loss considering the size of the puddle. But we wont know for sure till we take him into Surgery." He explained to me. My muscles froze. Eli was barley there. But alive. I could breath, but he had alot of blood loss. Thats never good. And the surgery. Eli has been punched, given a busted lip, almost arrested, stabbed and now he'd have to be cut open MORE! Just to make sure he's ok. How much could 1 kid endure? I have a tough time just dealing with my parents...Divorce. But if the surgery was just an ok, and eli would live, make a full recovery and live the happily ever after, I would allow myself to stay quiet and let it happen. for the sake of Eli.I nodded so he wouldnt think i was passed out or dead, or something. He pressed his lips together for a tight liped smile, and stood up holding his hand out. I took it and he lifted me effortlessly. My legs were still shaking horribly so he put his arm around my waist to support my weight, and we walked next to Eli's side. When we got to him my legs felt stronger so he kneeled to help load Eli on to the stretcher, It was painful because when we touched anywhere from his waist line to his chest, he'd would quietly yell, or his and groan. But we wouldnt open his eyes. After Eli was situated and properly tied onto the stretcher to avoid any chance of falling off, they were off! taking careful leaps and bounds to the stairs and carefully running down the steps. Shocked i stood frozen, but after a quick second, I bolted after them, they were already on the bottom floor , and running down the hall. People were sitting just outside the gym doors, talking and starring but i didnt care, I just kept running, then as i started to catch up, we turned a corner, and maybe 50 feet away from me, stood Adam talking to Simpson. Simpson looked up when he saw us, and said something because Adam turned around, looking like he was crying, about that time we zoomed past him. I wanted to stop, to comfort my friend, but I had to stay with Eli. seconds later the school doors came into veiw and we bolted outside. They threw open the doors, and began to pile Eli and themselves into the the back of the Ambulance. As they started to pull wires and tubes to them Adam was at myside breathing heavy, sniffling, and rubbing his eyes.

"Clare..I..Im so sorry you've had to go through this. Simpson just told me, and im like this, i cant even begin to imagine what you felt like" Adam blubbered. I'd never seen a guy cry before. But i guessed it was from the still lingering fact that

Adam was well not really an Adam . But a Gracie that couldnt be Gracie because he was a guy trapped in a girls body. A trandgender.

"Adam, dont cry, It's fine, and thanks for your concern" I blubbered, as they shut one door. I grabbed Adams torso and hugged him hard. Not wanting to see Eli pull away from me and me not knowing what would happen to him, till i'd see him again when ever that was.

"May we come along? Elijah means alot to her, and I" Adam asked suddenly, I looked up to the Ambulance to see an older paramedic, maybe a few years older then mine, nod. Adam pulled me in quickly, as soon as Adam was in they shut the door, the ambulance roaring to life. WE sat on Eli's left side as they hovered and worked over him from every angle and spot except for where we sat. I grasped adams and Eli's hands tightly. I couldnt let them go. After a few minutes of silence, and the rush and adrenaline was beginning to fade. And the paramedics were seeming to work a little slower. Eli was hooked to to an IV drip bag to give him fluids and blood. They put the oxygen mask in his nose and kept his shirt open as they rubbed it down with a strong smelling fluid. I thought he was asleep till they started dabbing it around the cut. but when they started going right over top of it he screamed! Screamed just like he did when he shifted inside. I squeezed my hands harder to his.

"Shhhhhh Eli. Shhh it's ok. Adam and i are right here. Im never letting you go." I soothed him, rubbing his cheek with one hand. But that wasnt the end of it, his hands flew to his stomach, his breathing got fast and shallow, his eyes flew open and were stained in pain, craze and fear.

"Clare get it out!" He yelled.

"Get the knife out Clare. Get it out please!" He yelled agian.

'Eli! Eli you have to calm down! There's no knife in you, we took it out! we took it out it's out, your ok, take a deep breath Eli!" I yelled quietly not knowing what else to do.

"It's in me Clare! I feel the razor sharp pain! Clare please dont make me hurt any more! Get it out!" He cried, as a watched a few tears escape. He clenched his jaw and began breathing through his teeth. And arched his back, it was like he was being stabbed all over again. And i didnt know what to do .The paramedics didnt even know what to do

"Clare i love you. Dont ever forget it!" He cried quieter this time. Like before chargin and denial swept through me

"Eli your not going to die! Your in an ambulance your ok. Beleive me Eli, the knife it out." I cooed softly in his ear.

"It is?" He asked as the craze began to vanish, his breathing slowed and the tensness in his muscles began to slowly relax. He unclenched his jaw and looked at me, he seemed normal again. I waited a minute just to make sure he wasnt going to panick and spaze again.

"Yes Eli the knife if out. Remember?" I asked wondering if he had memory loss or if so much had happened alot had slipped. He nodded.

"sorry Clare. I dont know what that was but ill try my bes tot make sure it doesnt doesnt happen again" HE assured me. WE grew silent, when suddenly he looked at me.

"You told me something earlier...Adams here?" He asked, Adam who had moved away from Eli and his panick attack was sitting at the end of the ambulance toward the door. He looked over at us and came to sit back down to me. Eli plastered his signiture smirk on his face as soon as Adam came into veiw.

"Sorry about that Adam" He apologized.

"No problem dude, your forgiven" Adam tells him as they fist pound. Adam sat next to me, and i smiled. In a way, we were the happy misfitz again. I smiled to myself when suddenly heard a faint chuckle.

"Starring at my wonderful body Edwards?" He askes. I snort as his egotistical side shows up.

"Sure Eli. Sure am" I joke back. He gaps.

"Ok then...Aside the blood, the cut, the stabbing, the shreds of skin, and what ever that was a few minutes ago, and besides the fact that we both look like we've taken a blood bath...No offense Blue eyes...You like the veiw?" He asked me. No denying it. I loved it, so i sniffled and nodded.

"No Eli No Mr. Egotistucal Goldsworthy. I love the veiw. If i do say so myself" I replied. Eli smirked and wiggled his eye brows, i smiled and bent down to kiss him. It was a simple chaste kiss but that doesnt mean Adam passed up the oppritunity to pick on us. Because he made fake gagging noises and pretended to puke.

"You know love birds. Im going to get revenge on you guys when i get myself a girlfriend, and then you'll see my pain" He joked.

"Well untill that day comes..." Eli begins but i cut him off as i kiss him, the kiss continues for a good minute untill i break away.

"But lets get through one event at a time." I finish. Adams eyes light up.

"Clare...You mean it?" He askes excited like a little boy in a candy shop.

"Sure adam. When Eli gets out of the hospital. I or we can start the mission project A.G.G or Project Adam Gets the Girl." I declare.

"Sounds good to me" Both them say in unison. We smile at eachother as we settle in for the ride.

Hi everyone me again. So this was a whirlwind of drama. But i thought the ending was sweet. It's like after Clare and Eli's drama we can throw in happy go lucky Adam to clear the room with a joke. Just so you all know, Adam will be in this story from here on out. With his own little story. So from here on out expect Fadam And Eclare! Thanks for reading and please reveiw. I dont know if you think this is good, bad. great, or stop writing/posting. un update on the written out part in my notebook. 137 pages. i have four 70 front back pages notebooks almost full. it's crazy. So thanks to all who read i love ya. And im glad i found this place. Till next time my lovely readers!


	6. Mighty HunterHelpless Scared Prey

Welcome back again readers! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Dont you all think that it was crazy, but sweet? If not, hey it's cool. i understand. This is just a small look into the mind of Fitz! Fitz from here on out plays a big role in the lives of my lovely ooc Eli and Clare. yes im admiting it, im terrible at keeping characters in character.

WARNING!- Contains!- Disturbing plans, phycopathic thoughts, major craziness, and possibl foul language.

But other then that. Read, Enjoy and REVEIW!

Fitz' P.O.V 12

Out of all the things i could have done with my life. I think i chose the dumb but most exciting one. Stabbing Eli, crossed my mind blandly way back when he got me arrested. Even more so everytime i saw him. Then for the hell of it i brought my knife, just in case i blew my cap. Then the ipecac stunt and i knew right then and there. I was going to stab Eli. and may i just point out it was absolutly AMAZING! And it's halarious, because he's been tryig to scare me, to get into my head with threats insults, a fake ID, arrest, ipecac. But then i pull a knife, and i've got him and the wonderful pawn Clare begging for mercey. Begging me for mercy. I've got him pissing himself and bleeding, because of me. It's all because of him, he cause it, and i loved it. Weirdly. That little gothic bastard, has been asking for this since day 1. And all i've wanted to do, since the all but forgotten stunt with that death mobile hearse of his. Kicking him in the nards. Seeing him so vulnerable, it's like im addicted to hurting him. To put him in his place, show him who's boss, hopefully he dies. because then maybe i'll just be a regular school bully then, not one obbsessed with hurting someone i hate. Because then Adam and Clare will be alone, i'll get Clare, beat the hell out of Adam, adn there Eli wont be there to save them. I wont have to worry about him protecting them, or comming after me, if i get to her, or if i did something to them. It would be like a shopping spree. Except i only want 3 things. Eli dead, Clare to myslf, to get my sexual pleasure, and Adam to teach him he's a girl not a boy. Stupid transgender. and clare, she's fragile, at this point, all that's holding her up is Eli and Adam. Her parents, they got divorced, and now Mr. Edwards sleeps in the basement, Mrs. Edwards sleeps in the master bedroom, and clare as normal. Her parents, refuse to look, or talk to eachother. Hell Clare ends up eating two breakfasts every morning. I only know this, because when i take a liking to someone, it becomes my guilty pleasure, my job to gain as much information about the, study them, learn there ways. No not likeing like, hearts and goo goo eyes. More the im the hunter and she's my prey, the mighty 30 point buck. I want her. About as much as Eli dead. And i know this, if he lives, he's going to wish he didnt, if he doesnt, there all going to wish he didnt. I already have a plan i might use. Kidnap Clare, take her in the middle of the night go to Eli's and leave a note on the Hearse telling him i had her. Where to meet, and to bring bleach and another set of clothes. Or take him, kill him somewhere deep in the woods. Bury him, then get Clare. Take both, or maybe all 3, take them to a hideout, i found while running from the cops once. An old abandoned bomb shelter. Way up north, right in the pit of Ottowa's deepest forests. No one would find them. But i'll wait to they least expect it, any one expect's it. It'll only add fuel to my rush. Which just got my mind racing. What if Clare were to stay with Eli one night while his parents went out. or vice versa. Perfect time to take one or 2. And if Tranny's there take him to, for merely supporting them. Or rape Clare but tie Eli and Adam or one or the other up, and force them to watch there best friend and girlfriend be aexually corrupted. Or hell to scar him even more, while Clare's whimpering and crying at what i'd done, for shits and giggles fuck Eli to. That'll teach her to be with a gothic emo like him. It would be great if she went to his. Because i would know where he lives then. And how hard is it to find a house with a Hearse in front of it? I only know of 1 person. And that's Eli Goldsorthy. Because, then he'd have a reason to be in it, dead not alive. The way it's supposed to be. The mighty hunter has thought of his strategy. Now all i have to do is wait, for the right moment to begn this hunt. But waiting for it's going to kill me.

Sooooo what you all think of my much darker, crazier fitz? I think it's a cool idea for him to lose himself in his drive to take Eli out of the picture to get Clare and Adam. Sorry it was short. But the next chapter will by far be much longer. Till next time my lovely readers and dont forget to click that button down below that say "Reveiw" I love those, even though i only have one. well till i kill you with my boring rambling. I will stop.


End file.
